L'Appel de la Lune (OS)
by memepotter952504
Summary: Harry est dans sa chambre de Privet Drive et attend patiemment minuit. Il va avoir seize ans. Dès l'instant où une cloche sonne, son héritage magique se révèle : il est un loup-garou. Texte issu d'un atelier d'écriture sur les créatures magiques.


Bonjour, bonjour,

Aujourd'hui, je viens avec un nouvel OS, issu d'un atelier sur les créatures magiques.

Le thème pour celui-ci est : _Votre personnage est, devient ou rencontre un loup-garou._

Bonne lecture,

Memepotter952504

* * *

**L'Appel de la Lune**

Harry attend avec impatience minuit. Le jeune sorcier allait célébrer son seizième anniversaire. C'était aussi l'anniversaire le plus important pour un sorcier car c'était celui où il prenait connaissance de son héritage magique. Il se demandait ce que serait le sien.

Les secondes passèrent, interminables. Puis, un clocher au loin se mit à sonner. Il était minuit. Harry sentit sa magie s'agiter et son corps se mettre à chauffer. Puis, peu à peu, il se sentit comme appeler. Il leva le regard vers la fenêtre et ses yeux devinrent ambre quand il vit l'astre lunaire.

Il se mit à hurler de douleur alors que son corps commençait à se transformer. Sa peau se couvrit de poils gris tandis que son visage se déformait progressivement pour prendre une apparence plus canine. Ses canines devinrent des crocs luisants dans sa mâchoire soudain puissante et des griffes acérées lui poussèrent à la place des ongles. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus aiguë et se mua en un hurlement. Un cri de loup.

Du tapage se fit non loin et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Vernon Dursley fou de rage d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit. Mais le moldu se figea en voyant le monstre à la place de son neveu.

Le loup-garou ne remarqua pas l'homme, l'attention attirée par le hurlement d'un autre loup non loin. Il sauta par la fenêtre, la brisant au passage et s'enfuit de Privet Drive sous la lumière de la lune. Il effraya quelques animaux sur son passage mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, suivant une piste. L'odeur était semblable à la sienne et pourtant légèrement différente. Un autre loup-garou. Plus âgé.

Harry suivit la piste et retrouva un autre loup-garou, un peu plus foncé que lui. Un autre mâle. Ce dernier lui était légèrement familier. Ils jouèrent et chassèrent ensemble. Le plus vieux le guidant et le protégeant. C'était son louveteau.

La nuit passa rapidement et le jour se leva sur deux hommes assoupis. Harry se réveilla quand les premiers rayons chauds toucha sa peau claire et il se redressa en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en plein milieu d'une clairière. Lors de son inspection, il découvrit que Remus était à coté de lui, nu comme un ver. Comme lui.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant sa propre nudité devant Remus.

Il réveilla ce dernier en sursaut par son cri.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Oh Merlin ! »

Les deux hommes rougirent de honte en se présentant nus l'un à l'autre.

Le Maraudeur agrippa l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor et transplana immédiatement pour son appartement miteux. Très rapidement, ils furent tous les deux habillés bien que toujours légèrement rouges.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, Harry, » soupira Remus. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'était la pleine lune. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir.

« J'étais dans ma chambre à Privet Drive et j'attendais minuit pour mon anniversaire. Je fais ça chaque année. J'ai entendu Ron dire que le seizième anniversaire était le plus important. »

« Oui. C'est à ce moment-là que tu reçois ton héritage… magique. »

Le Maraudeur s'était figé sur ce dernier mot, les yeux écarquillés.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il, ensuite.

Harry sursauta l'entendant jurer ainsi. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'homme perdre son sang-froid.

Remus agrippa immédiatement l'épaule du Gryffondor et transplana une fois encore.

« Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais ça, » maugréa Harry en se penchant en avant.

Mais le loup-garou avançait déjà dans la rue moldue. Il frappa à une maison délabrée. Le Survivant le suivit et découvrit avec surprise et horreur l'habitant de cette maison. Severus Snape.

« Lupin. Que fais-tu ici ? » siffla l'homme. « Potter ? »

« Snape, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses une potion de révélation. C'est assez urgent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne fais pas confiance en la pacotille que vend l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse et que tu es le meilleur potionologue à des lieux à la ronde ! »

« Et pourquoi je te ferais ça ? »

« Parce que je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. »

« Et tu veux que je t'aide à la réparer, c'est ça ? »

« S'il se trouve que j'ai raison, le seul moyen de la réparer serait de remonter le temps, » marmonna le loup-garou de telle manière que seul le Serpentard puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et observa quelques secondes le Survivant avant de les laisser entrer. Il prépara rapidement la potion demander – cela lui prit une heure à peine – et la donna au Maraudeur.

« Harry, verse quelques gouttes de ton sang dedans, s'il te plait. »

Le garçon obtempéra. Le liquide sombre prit une teinte blanche bleutée, presque lunaire.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les deux adultes.

Il vit Remus s'entailler le doigt à son tour et de verser quelques gouttes de son propre sang dans un autre flacon. Le liquide prit la même teinte.

« Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, Potter, » fit Snape. « Vos deux flacons sont de la même couleur. Cette potion permet de déterminer l'espèce à laquelle vous appartenez. Vous êtes tous les deux des loup-garous. »

Le Survivant regarda le Maître des Potions les yeux écarquillés avant de jeter un œil au Maraudeur.

« Par contre, j'ai préparé dans la foulée une autre potion, » continua le serpentard en regardant le Maraudeur. « Lupin, donne un de tes cheveux. Vous aussi Potter. »

« Snape ? »

« Tu n'as rien dit, rien demandé, je sais, » siffla ce dernier. « Mais je sais encore lire entre les lignes. Si ton hypothèse s'avère être exacte, je peux te jurer que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Les deux Gryffondors s'exécutèrent. Les deux cheveux se décomposèrent dans le liquide qui prit peu à peu une teinte bleutée. Le serpentard donna directement un coup de poing au Maraudeur.

Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de haine sur le visage de l'homme.

« Professeur, » fit-il au bout de quelques minutes alors que Snape s'était servi un verre de Whisky de grand matin. « Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda-t-il en montrant le flacon.

Ce ne fut toutefois pas le Serpentard qui lui répondit.

« Cela signifie que tu es mon fils, Harry, » dit Remus. « Je … J'ai eu une ou deux fois des relations avec Lily, » avoua-t-il ensuite honteux.

Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu cette dernière phrase. Le Gryffondor s'était évanoui sous le choc.

FIN


End file.
